callofdutyfandomcom_pl-20200215-history
FAMAS
FAMAS – francuski karabin automatyczny w układzie bullpup występujący w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2, Call of Duty: Black Ops i Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kampania FAMAS występuje jako standardowa broń na wyposażeniu Ultranacjonalistów i rosyjskich sił zbrojnych. Dodatkowo w misjach: "Alpinista" oraz "Muzeum" można znaleźć niewystępującą w trybie dla wielu graczy wersję pokrytą białą taśmą, a w misji "Niedokończone sprawy" pokrytą kamuflażem leśnym. Wielu graczy W menu Stwórz klasę dostępna od poziomu 4., chociaż stanowi część klasy Grenadier dostępnej już na początku gry. Pomimo niskich obrażeń jedna seria jest w stanie zabić na bliskim/średnim dystansie, a nawet i na dalekim jeśli gracz posiada atut Moc obalająca. Ma praktycznie zerowy odrzut, co daje jej przewagę nad innymi karabinami szturmowymi. Niepolecanym dodatkiem jest tłumik, ponieważ w znacznym stopniu ogranicza on zasięg broni. Zalecany jest natomiast celownik laserowy, który zastępuje trudny w użyciu celownik mechaniczny. Dodatki: *Granatnik *Celownik laserowy *Tłumik *Celownik ACOG *FMJ *Strzelba *Celownik holograficzny *Czujnik pulsu *Termiczny *Powiększone magazynki Galeria 185px-400px-MW2FamasF1.jpg|Rosyjski żołnierz z karabinem FAMAS pokrytym unikatowym kamuflażem w misji "Alpinista" Call of Duty: Black Ops Kampania W Call of Duty: Black Ops broń można znaleźć w późniejszych etapach gry w rękach CIA oraz Specnazu. Wersja z celownikiem Reflex oraz podwójnym magazynkiem jest bronią startową Masona w misji "Odkupienie". Wielu graczy Famas jest czwartym karabinem szturmowym, dostępnym od 14. poziomu. W odróżnieniu od wersji z Modern Warfare 2 strzela on ogniem automatycznym. Broń cechuje się niskimi obrażeniami, jednak ma wysoką szybkostrzelność i średni odrzut. Dodatki: *Powiększony magazynek *Celownik ACOG *Kolimator *Celownik Reflex *Tłumik *Podwójny magazynek *Masterkey *Miotacz ognia *Celownik IR *Granatnik Tryb zombie Występuje na wszystkich mapach zombie poza Dead Ops Arcade. Można go wylosować ze skrzynki losującej. Charakteryzuje się niskimi obrażeniami, więc przy oddawaniu strzałów w głowę broń jest skuteczna tylko do rundy 8. Po ulepszeniu nazywa się G16-GL35. Poza zwiększeniem pojemności magazynka i zapasu amunicji otrzymuje ona kolimator z buźką w losowym kolorze. Ponieważ broń ma niewiele amunicji w zapasie i zadaje niewielkie obrażenia, nadaje się tylko jako broń wsparcia lub do zdobywania punktów. FAMAS a G16-GL35 Galeria 67.jpg|G16-GL35. Warto zwrócić uwagę na ciekawy kamuflaż oraz celownik kolimatorowy. 76.jpg|Przykładowy celownik kolimatorowy zamontowany na G16-GL35. Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 3 Broń miała pojawić się jako standardowe wyposażenie GIGN, jednak we wczesnej fazie projektowej gry została zastąpiona przez Type 95. Frakcja natomiast dostała na wyposażenie amerykańską albo belgijską broń. Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Jest to wersja broni z Call of Duty: Black Ops ze zwiększonym odrzutem. Ciekawostki ''Ogólne'' *Na przodzie broni znajduje się dwójnóg. ''Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2'' *Wersja FAMAS z tej gry jest starsza niż ta występująca w Call of Duty: Black Ops. *Na boku celownika napisane jest "Infinity Ward Encino CA". Jest to nawiązanie do Encino w stanie Kalifornia, gdzie znajduje się siedziba Infinity Ward. *Na przodzie zamontowany jest emiter lasera z którego nie można skorzystać. *Dodanie czujnika pulsu nieznacznie zmienia animację przeładowania. ''Call of Duty: Black Ops'' *Nazwa ulepszonej wersji FAMAS jest alternatywnym zapisem słowa giggles (pol. łaskotki). *W menu Stwórz Klasę FAMAS wcina się w prawe ramie modelu postaci. *W menu statystyk ma bezpiecznik spustu podobny do tego w AUG. *Pod celownikiem jest napisane "III-ARC FIREARMS", co jest nawiązaniem do producenta gry. *Dodanie broni do Call of Duty: Black Ops jest jednym z poważniejszych błędów dotyczących uzbrojenia – FAMAS F2 FELIN (wersja występująca w grze) do służby wszedł w późnych latach 90. *Robert McNamara podczas wylosowania broni twierdzi, że ma ona szybkostrzelność na poziomie 700 strzałów na minutę. Jest to niedociągnięcie z jego strony, ponieważ wartość ta w przypadku tej broni wynosi 937 strzałów na minutę. *Animacja zmiany broni oraz jej wyciągania są inne dla wersji z pustym magazynkiem i magazynkiem mającym co najmniej 1 nabój. *Broń ma ten sam mechaniczny celownik, co AUG i G11. Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Usunięta zawartość Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Usunięta zawartość Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare 2 Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Black Ops: Declassified Kategoria:Usunięta zawartość Kategoria:Do uzupełnienia Kategoria:Karabiny automatyczne w Call of Duty: Modern Warfare en:FAMAS